LUNA
by mimichanMC
Summary: En el 9 aniversario de la muerte de la señora Tendo Kasumi ha pedido un deseo muy especial en una plegaria a su madre, la tarjeta de la suerte le dice que debe seguir a la luna, que deseo podia pedir? LUNA LLENA ARRIBA, FIN DE LA HISTORIA GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos

**_LUNA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

**_Capitulo 1: luna nueva._**

Era de noche y, ese día toda la familia había ido al templo, ese día se "celebraba" el 9no aniversario de la muerte de la señora Tendo y todo la familia había ido, era el primer año que los Saotome iban con ellos, el año pasado se habían ido por el ataque de moxibustión del maestro Happozai, justo ese día ellos se habían ido, no tenían conocimiento en ese entonces de la fecha después de todo.

Kasumi recordaba muy bien como se veía Akane aquella ocasión, sola detrás de padre y Nabiki, triste y llorosa, tan desolada como todos los años. Ahora ella venia con un chico de una Yukata negra sosteniéndola del brazo muy preocupado por ella, Kasumi se alegraba de que su pequeña hermana tuviera un apoyo ahora, en realidad se sentía feliz.

Nabiki enfrentaba su dolor de una forma muy diferente, fría e indiferente en ocasiones, pero la conocía muy bien, ese era solo un disfraz, sabía muy bien que esa noche, Nabiki lloraría sobre su almohada hasta bien cerca el alba como cada año.

Mientras, ella debía seguir siendo pilar en su casa, su padre ese día se desmoronaba por completo, ahora podía apoyarse del hombre del señor Saotome, era el momento quizá que mas cercanos podían ser, y ella podía poyarse de la firme mano del doctor Tofú, suponía que la muerte le afectaba un poco pues tomaba un tranquilizante cada 30 min. "_ojala siempre sea así_" se sentía segura de ese modo.

El templo estaba casi vació, no era buena fecha, el otoño se acercaba y hacia frió, solo la familia estaba ahora delante del altar.

El señor Saotome era siempre el primero en elevar su oración al cielo para su esposa, siempre le decía cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que la quería y cuanto la extrañaba, que estaba cuidando mucho a sus hijas y que estuviera tranquila.

La siguiente era Kasumi la que siempre oraba en silencio, nadie oía lo que oraba nunca y todos respetaban eso.

_"mamita querida, aq__uí estamos de nuevo, como vez todos estamos juntos, sanos y tranquilos, hace un año te conté tantas cosas y ahora han pasado muchas mas, no te asustes, como vez todos estamos aquí._

_Akane es la que siempre esta en muchos problemas, pero no temas ahora tiene un guardián, ese es Ranma, lo puedes ver, es un hombre bueno y fuerte, en ocasiones es como un niño pero es un muchacho de fiar, tu __no lo supiste y se que no estarías de acuerdo con el compromiso pero ahora todo esta bien, sabes, ellos se aman, pero tu conoces a Akane ella es terca, pero la ama mucho – _Ahaaaa exhalo un hondo suspiro que llamo la atención de los demás y siguió orando_ – me gustaría mu__cho que ellos dos finalmente se decidieran a estar juntos, yo estaría tan tranquila mamita… si tu pudieras… hace un año no te lo pedí por que no estaba segura de los sentimientos de mi hermanita pero hoy, mamita yo te lo pido, ayúdalos a ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, ayuda a Akane a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos para ser feliz, si tu pudieras unirlos, pide a Dios mamita, lo necesitan tanto… cuídala mamita, cuídanos a todos nos hace falta."_

Ambas hermanas pasaron también a orar mientras los Saotome prefirieron reservase, menos Ranma que en ningún momento dejo sola a la chica de los ojos marrones llorosos

Después todos como tradición fueron por su tarjeta de la fortuna antes de partir a asa, al salir del templo todo debía volver a la normalidad… bueno quizás no todo.

Kasumi había estado muy pensativa después de cenar y se había ido la cama con una sonrisa extraña, solo Nabiki sabia la razón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _FLASH BACK_ :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

.- que dice la tuya Kasumi

.- bueno… - dijo y sonrió como no había hecho en todo el día – me dio buenas noticias de mama

.- que?

.- Mira, guárdala, te la pediré de nuevo en un mes.

Nabiki tomo la tarjeta y la leyó:

_Tus suplicas serán respondidas_

_Tu deseo será cumplido_

_Solo sigue la luna._

_S_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _FIN FLASH BACK_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nabiki no sabía que significaba pero para poder sacar una sonrisa del rostro de su hermana mayor ese día tenía que ser algo muy bueno.

Fin de luna nueva

31 de Marzo de 2005

8:22 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bien hay una historia llamada estaciones que leí hace años y me quede con la espinita de hacer algo parecido asi que asi nacio luna, espero que les guste, son 4 capitulos asi que nso vemos en lso siguientes.

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

Mimi chan


	2. capitulo 2: cuarto creciente

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Niboun No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**LUNA**_

_**por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 2: Cuarto Creciente_**

Era el primer día de descanso de primavera, y toda la familia había decidido ir a un bonito paseo esa madrugada, (de madrugada únicamente a instigación de Ranma y una campaña. "no prometidas"… al menos no mas de una ;) toda la familia salio del doyo y fue rumbo a la montaña, llegaron por la tarde dejándose arrobar por la belleza que ya no se encuentra en el hogar. El viento tranquilo que corría a través de los altos pinos trayendo aromas de todos lados, el aroma a castañas, piñas, y hojas húmedas aun por la poca nieve que había quedado de ese invierno… todo un conjunto de aromas, sonidos y sensaciones poco usuales, lo suficientemente tentadoras y provocativas para cualquiera… después de ello la noche, esa noche de cuarto creciente, la luna apenas asomando un gajo de su totalidad, brillante en medio de las estrellas casi escondiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, tímida casi de que pudieran mirarla en el primer día que despertaba, alguien lo suficientemente seducido por esa imagen había desaparecido, después de levantar las casas de campaña, dos ojos azules comenzaron a buscarla.

Ella estaba sobre un alto pino, sin duda le habría costado mucho trabajo subir hasta allí, pensó él.

Akane estaba mirando absorta el cielo, no pudo remitirse, a ver ese espectáculo tan usual y al mismo tiempo tan poco común, la luna, la luna en cuarto creciente, el apenas gajo de la inmensa luna, el cielo se veía como un tuerto con un ojo somnoliento, como si lo tuviera casi cerrado, las estrellas como pecas blancas sobre su piel oscura. Como luciérnagas brillando inmóviles sobre un lago oscuro, perdido en el infinito, tan tranquilas y tan bellas, como deseaba ella ser a veces como esas estrellas, tan calmada y tan bella, al menos para él…

Tan abstraída estaba, que no noto que su guardián la había encontrado finalmente.

.- ¿que haces aquí? – dijo un poco molesto quitándose hojas de pino de el cabello – todo mundo anda buscándote allá abajo, están todos muy preocupados

.- Tú también – dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista del cielo, por ello sin notar el obvio sonrojo de su prometido – solo subí a ver la luna, esta tan bonita esta noche.

.- Hoy? – dijo y noto apenas una porción mínima de toda la luna – pero si apenas y se ve

.- Por eso me gusta – lo volteo a ver – además, tú haces lo mismo desde el tejado del doyo, que te hace pensar que solo a ti te gusta verla.

.- Yo, no…

.- Olvídalo, no te estoy recriminado.

.- Ranma…. Akane… - se oyeron los gritos de Kasumi bajo el árbol.

.- Aquí estamos – grito de vuelta Akane – tranquila Kasumi.

Dentro de poco los gritos cesaron y ella levanto de nuevo la vista el cielo como hechizada.

.- sabes lo que parece?

.- Los cuernos de un buey

Akane no pudo reprimir una risa divertida por el cometario de Ranma, él la siguió solo un segundo después.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Y donde esta esa niña?

.- Ah, esta muy bien, esta con Ranma en algún lugar, prefiero no saber donde.

.- A oscuras ellos dos solos¡¡que rico!

.- Nabiki no pienses cosas raras de nuestra hermana.

.- Yo solo decir Kasumi, al menos yo si tendría una rica noche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Bueno en realidad veo como una cuna – explico – lo vez, la luna aquí se ve como una cuna, por lo regular de casa se ve de pie – dijo marcando en el aire con su dedo la figura desde la frente de Ranma pasando pro su mejilla izquierda hasta su boca. Luego subió su mano al cielo y marco en el aire con dirección a ella, como si pudiera tocarla la figura – pero aquí se ve acostada – bajo sus manos aforrándolas al tronco y empezó a balancearse – si te mueves de un lado al otro – dijo y lo hizo – parece que la luna también lo hace, los bebes de la luna deben dormir muy bien allá arriba.

.- Tú estás loca – dijo ranma ante el extraño comentario de su prometida.

.- Por que?

.- Solo a ti se te ocurren locuras como esa, que iban a hacer niños allá en la luna, cubiertos por sus cascos de aire seguramente.

.- Si – dijo realmente divertida - no lo de los cascos, solo lo de los niños – miro soñadoramente las imagen de nuevo y dejo sus recuerdos salir por su boca – mamá decía que la luna no esta hecha de queso, si no de requesón, que se dejaban litros y litros de leche en el piso y se volvía todo requesón, le ponía azúcar y miel se volvía queso dulce, que los niños debían ir 3 días entes de nacer y alimentarse allí para nacer fuertes y poder vivir, y que los que no podían se quedaban todo el tiempo allá arriba que las mamas que debían irse podía pasar un tiempo allá arriba cuidando a los niños.

.- Es solo un cuento para crios Akane.

.- Y por que no, acaso tú me puedes probar que no hay queso allá arriba? - dijo y lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

Él se mantuvo callado, después de tono era cierto, no podía probarle que no había queso "allá arriba".

Ella miraba tan tranquila esa "Cuna" ese halito suave y misterioso de la luna creciente parecía haberse instalado en sus ojos, dándole un brillo mas especial a su mirada, de pronto cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente y alzo los brazos como si quisiera alcanzarla.

.- yo si que quiero un pedazo de ese queso dulce – se inclino hacia adelante y alzo aun mas los brazos, de pronto la rama empezó a crujir y se rompió.

.- Akane… - él estaba en una rama mas abajo y la atrapo en la caída y la recargo con él sobre la rama donde estaba, así quedo ella encima de él, con su rostro justo sobre su pecho en un extraño abrazo – tonta, pudiste caer y lastimarte.

.- No, tú estabas aquí – dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, abrazo sus manos a su camisa roja – como siempre.

.- Boba, algún día no voy a estar, deberías tener mas cuidado.

.- No estés tan seguro de eso, Saotome.

El viento soplo regando el cabello de la chica sobre su pecho, llegando a rozar las puntas su cuello, el solo se recostó por completo en el árbol, se afianzo con las piernas y subió sus brazos por la espalda de Akane, haciendo una fuerte cadena sobre ella, recargo su barbilla en su cabeza y se dedico a absorber su perfume que olía a ella a un dulce esencia casi a leche y a hojas de pino.

.- Akane – sin pensarlo mucho apretó el abrazo que los tenía unidos y la sintió relajarse sobre el mismo.

.- Sshhhhh – dijo volteándolo a ver, aun en esa oscuridad su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo, volvió a su pecho y se recargo disfrutando del ritmo apresurado del corazón de su prometido y del calor de ese abrazo, intensificado como la única fuente de calor a su alrededor, por el viento frío de primavera – los niños – dijo dejando a su prometido confundido , pero no agrego mas, la vio recargada sobre su pecho y sintió el corazón de Akane, si su imaginación no lo engañaba, caminar mas lento, su instinto solo deseba disfrutar cuanto ella quisiera de su cercanía – el niño, en la cuna, se despertara si hacemos ruido – repitió ella – permanece callado…Ranma.

Así permanecieron juntos abrazados, sintiendo ella su propio corazón caminar mas lento y el de él mas rápido, "como es posible que el corazón pueda caminar rápido y lento por le mismo motivo", lleno sus pulmones con su aroma, como podía tener un aroma tan embriagante, ese aroma a hombre, niño y guerrero todos conjugados, como podía su calor hacerla estremecer cada vez que lo sentía, no lo entendía, quien era ese extraño que había llegado de chica para poner su mundo de cabeza, ese muchacho irascible, grosero, afeminado, pervertido… dulce, valiente, tenaz, que con una mirada podía elevar al cielo su corazón y con la misma podía destruir todo su mundo, quien era que poder tenía sobre ella…

Él sostenía en sus brazos esa frágil mujer, llena de matices siempre cambiantes, que podía ser dos polos contrarios y cambiar a uno de ellos en solo un instante, que podía calmar una tormenta con aun mirada y crearla en un grito, subirlo al cielo con su sonrisa y… con su mazo; dulce como al miel y amarga como veneno, pero ella era así, y así, con cada una de sus muchas virtudes y sus varios defectos ella podía volverlo loco, su sola cercanía ahora lo estaba ahogando en un mar de sensaciones, paz, ternura, cariño, necesidad am…

.- Akane, Ranma – se oyó bajo de ellos la voz de Kasumi – bajen ya, la cena se enfría.

Ninguno respondió y abajo Kasumi no esperaba que lo hicieran, esperaba que estuvieran en un "rico" momento como Nabiki había dicho, rió para sus adentros y se fue a atender a sus padres.

Arriba del árbol ambos no parecían querer moverse de su cómoda situación, pero sabían que debía, Ranma tomo la iniciativa

.- Akane – dijo despacio – estas despierta?

.- Si – dijo igual de despacio.

.- Es hora de bajar.

.- En serio – lo volteo a ver y vio la luna en él… el brillo de la luna en su mirada azul… la figura de la luna en su sonrisa gentil – se esta tan bien aquí arriba.

.- Lo se – dijo casi en un susurro.

.- Mmmmmm – dijo y soltó su camisa y subió sus manos a su cuello encadenándolas allí, todo el calor que guardaba su cuerpo camino como si la presión lo hubiera tenido detenido. – me ayudas a bajar?

.- Si, esta bien – dijo y rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a bajar, en minutos estaban los dos en el cielo… ello lo volteo a ver para agradecerle pero su mirada… la luna en su mirada la mantuvo callada

Caminaron al campamento y antes de llegar ella camino delante de él y lo volteo a ver, la mitad de su cuerpo se inclino adelante y lo miro con una sonrisa como si fuera una niña.

.- quizás algún día consiga un pedazo, veras lo dulce que sabe… sabes, Kasumi dice que quizás mamá esta allá arriba, ella era muy buena arrullando niños, seguro ella podría conseguirme un pedazo.

Camino delante de él y fue a donde sus hermanas su papá y tío Genma a intentar conseguir algo de comer si es que no o había devorado todo, su prometido como si en su casa estuvieran solo se sentó a su lado, intercambiando miradas tiernas toda la noche.

Esa noche casi al amanecer ella despertó y salio de la cabaña, la luna casi se escondía al horizonte detrás de las montañas mientras el sol despuntaba del otro lado anunciando un nuevo día, ella siguió su luna hasta que esta se escondió, sonrió para ella al saber que se había quedado guardada en otro lugar, que la vería de nuevo en sus ojos… ojos de cuarto creciente.

**_Fin cuarto creciente_**

**_24 de marzo de 2005_**

**_1:14 am._**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nota de autor: bueno aquí esta el segundo espero y les este gustando solo díganmelo vale, nos vemos

por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les gusto mi historia

shian shen Mimi chan


	3. capitulo 3: cuarto menguante

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Niboun No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_LUNA_**

**_por mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 2: Cuarto menguante._**

Las noches en Nerima se estaban tornando particularmente frías poco pocas veces en el año en aquella temporada, era una noche hermosa, digna de admirarse de cualquier manera, un cuarto menguante, una luna anterior a la luna llena iluminaba todo de una forma impresionante, todo, el patio, la entrada, chocando con las bardas dejándolo todo a medio luz, filtrado por los corredores vacíos; habían pasado varias horas desde la cena, serian quizás mas de la media noche así que todos estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos, bueno, no todos.

Ranma estaba sobre el tejado observando, observando una chica, el rostro en particular de una chica que rara vez podía ver, de hecho era una estampa que nunca había visto, ella estaba justo a la mitad del estanque koi practicando una kata (reconozco mi ignorancia, no se como se debe escribir esta palabra) extraña, una que demostraba ser una kata sumamente especial, una que estaba dejando escapar todo su poder en raudales del cuerpo de su prometida.

Era precisa rápida y fuerte, era una concentración de una ki frió, muy frió, una capa muy delgada se había formado en el estanque alrededor de los pies de aquella chica, ella movía sus manos y brazos, en ocasiones sus pies, lo que la hacia llevarse una delgada capa de hielo a derretirse en el aire, todo esto lo hacia con los ojos cerrados, absolutamente concentrada, él tenía la idea de que ella podía tomar en aire a su alrededor y manipularlo a su antojo, tan espeso en sus manos como si fuera niebla.

Ella era tan rápida y tan precisa en ese instante que Ranma no pudo dejar de observarla, casi querer imitarla, se sentía excitado, fascinado, casi enajenado, ante la visión de esta poderosa Akane que pensó por un segundo, nadie podría derrota con semejante poder, quizás ni él mismo, estuvo así hasta que noto algo más en aquel rostro concertado; vio bajar dos lagrimas en cada ojo para hacerse una marca en su rostro congeladas.

Ese momento quiso bajar llamarla, y preguntarle que el pasaba, él la reconoció en ese momento, ella era así, pero nunca podía notarlo si ella no quería mostrarlo, fuerte, poderosa y al mismo tiempo, si, débil y vulnerable, esa era Akane, pero nunca lo mostraba en tal plenit como en ese momento.

Decidió dejarla, mirarla, si fuera él no importaba que pasara a su alrededor se sentiría muy molesto si lo sacaban de su concentración y no quería hacerle eso a ella.

Ella siguió en sus movimientos, precisos y fuertes, parecía como si ella pudiera tomar su propio ki frió entre sus manos, ese ki entre azul y negro de su cuerpo acumularlo en sus manos y pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, de su movimiento pronto vio como esa energía se movía en un ataque y salía disparada, si, sin ninguna dirección pero podía manipularla tan bien que podía dispararla, recordó los ataques del huracán del tigre y lo difícil que era lógralo, como podía ella estarlo haciendo ahora y si ya lo sabía nunca utilizarlo. Salio de su ensoñación cuando uno de esos ataques fue a dar muy cerca de él dejando una lamina delgada de hielo en el tejado, fue a dar casi sobre su pierna, si le hubiera dado quien sabe que hubiera pasado, quizás le hubiera congelado la pierna entera.

Ella ahora estaba llorando, no eran lágrimas vagas, era lágrimas gruesas y bien definidas que caían brincando sobre la capa de hielo en el estanque convertidas también en pequeños cristales de hielo., ella lanzaba ahora el ataque con mas fuerza y mas velocidad, aun sin dirección, a Ranma le costo un poco de trabajo lograr esquivar un par de ellos con al velocidad que estaban llevando y quizá él era la única fuente de poder que los atraían a su alrededor, uno le salpico un brazo y vaya que si dolían.

.- Akane… - una delicada voz lleno los oídos de la chica y ella se tranquilizo.

Ranma vio aspirar a Akane profundamente y como todo a su alrededor se volvió más calido, el hielo en el estanque estaba derritiéndose lentamente.

.- Akane… - la voz se repitió.

.- Mamá…

"Mamá…" Ranma estaba intrigado, Akane comenzó la Kata de nuevo, pero ya no era fría ahora era calida y tranquila, mucho mas lenta y mucho mas fuerte, el calor se esparcía a todos su alrededor, él ya no aguanto la tentación de acercarse.

Una bella mujer de largo y lizo cabello azulado, estaba frente a ella, siguiendo esa kata con la chica.

.- Más lento Akane – le decía la hermosa mujer de ojos color chocolate. Calma, esto es con más calma, deja el ki fluir libremente.

.- Si mamá…

.- Lo practicamos todos los años Akane, por que el desorden ahora, esta vez el frió a sido demasiado, de que te estas liberando.

.- Es que…

.- Te hace pasar muchos malos ratos verdad… - dijo su mamá como si le estuviera explicando en lugar de preguntarle – pero esto es así Akane, tu padre mi hizo lo mismo muchas veces, quedaba todo el patio helado a veces.

Ranma estaba cada vez mas intrigado cuando ella empezó a reír hasta cierto punto divertida.

.- yo dejaría toda la casa, no solo el patio congelado jaja jaja – rió divertida y perdió un poco de fuerza.

.- No te distraigas Akane, no te distraigas, vamos muy bien.

Él quería saber que era lo que ella estaba haciendo de verdad tenía curiosidad, el ki a su alrededor era can calido, pero no parecía solo la esencia de ella, había algo mas a su alrededor, había algo con mucho poder con ellos pero él no podía ver nada¿que era?

.- pequeña Akane, nunca pensé que tu fuera a ser la primera, siempre lo espere de Kasumi pero no de ti.

.- Yo no lo elegí – le respondió aun moviéndose junto con la mujer de Gi blanco delante de ella como sincronizadas – fue papá, tú lo sabes.

.- Si, lo se hija, pero tú sabes que no solo es eso ahora cierto.

.- No, no lo es.

.- Estas enamorada de él – esa no era una pregunta, era otra afirmación.

- Akane.

Ella abrió los ojos y brinco, su pecho se lleno tan rápido de aire que la sofoco, todo su ki frió corrió por su cuerpo instalándose en sus pies, ella callo al piso en medio del agua y esta se congelo,

.- Ahaaaaaaaaa

.- Akane – se acerco alarmado.

.- No. Grito muy furiosa y lo empujo.

.- Akane…

.- Suéltame – lo volvió a empujar ahora y él calló en la orilla y comenzó a llorar – no debiste meterte en esto, es mió. – grito furiosa.

.- Quieta – tomo la desconsolada chica y la jalo de la poza helada, su piel aun mas blanca de lo normal – te helaras aquí.

Como supo la sacó del agua y ella lloraba y tiritaba, subió en silencio, a esa hora no quería a un padre reclamando en lágrimas, otro con ideas de matrimonio o una hermana con ideas comerciales, no con esta Akane así en brazos. Llegaron directo a su cuarto que no estaba cerrado por suerte y solo debió empujar despacio, Akane tenía minutos callada y mas tranquila aun que aun tiritando de frió, la metió en su cama y la cubrió con mantas.

.- quítate esa ropa – dijo de la forma más normal.

Se acerco a su armario saco un polero largo y caliente y se lo extendió, la vio sacar la ropa mojada de debajo de las mantas, agradeció su falta de malicia en ese momento, no hubo reclamos de no seas pervertido, quizás ella también entendía que no lo decía por eso.

.- estas bien – dijo tocando su rostro, no tenía fiebre, eso era una verdadera fortuna.

.- Si- dijo muy despacio y vio su mirada preocupada – lo siento, no quise gritarte así.

.- Olvídalo – se acerco y tomo la manta y la empezó a frotar, no tenía fiebre pero estaba realmente fría aun – que fue eso?

.- Es que… yo estaba con mamá. – Ranma la miro muy confundido – ella me visita cada año y practica conmigo

Cuando tuvo suficiente calor para que él se sintiera satisfecho la dejo de frotar y solo a arropo bien.

.- parece una kata interesante.

.- Lo es, es una técnica de liberación de energía negativa y restitución.

.- …. Restitución y liberación.

.- Si, es aun técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia además de que es aun técnica de comunicación, solo pueden hacerlo juntas padres e hijos, mamá viene siempre a practicarla conmigo, bueno solo aun vez al año, yo me deshago de toda mi energía negativa y ella me ayuda a restituirla con positiva, solo que este año creo que ha sido realmente muy poco, a veces he logrado estar con ella toda la noche

.- Lo siento.

.- Tú no sabías no es tu culpa, es solo que aun así dura tan poco y no pude evitar molestarme.

.- Podemos repetirla mañana, la vi toda y es complicada pero apuesto que podemos repetirla.

.- Gracias por preocuparte Ranma, estaré bien, solo tendré que esperara otro año mas.

.- Lo siento en serio, que puedo hacer para disculparme.

.- Solo… esta técnica debe transmitirse de padres a hijos, mi madre nos la enseño a todas nosotras y su madre a ella yo tengo que enseñarla a mis hijos, me dejaras

.- Claro Akane – dijo sabiendo bien lo que eso implicaba

.- Si yo falto como ella, tú la enseñaras verdad?

.- Tú no faltaras. – el dejo de mido en su voz fue imposible de ocultar.

.- Pero si lo hago, lo harás?

.- Si Akane.

.- Promételo.

.- Lo prometo., ahora duerme, llevare esta ropa mojada al cesto esta bien.

.- Si, gracias Ranma.

El chico se levanto mientras ella se arropo bien y cerró sus ojos.

"estas enamorada de él…" recordó Akane en medio de la ensoñación.

.- si mami, siempre, y para siempre.

Fue lo ultimo que Ranma escucho de su prometida al cerrar la puerta, dando una ultima mirada a la chica que ya dormía, bañada por los color rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, el cuarto menguante o creciente antes de la luna llena.

**_Fin._**

Borrador: 23/05/05

Maquina: 18 de agosto de 2005

09:24 p.m.

* * *

nottas de autor: hola a todos perdon por la demora en la actualizacion, pero que puedo decir me he dejado atrapar por kagome y por genio embotellado, por eso no acostumbro tener mis historias simultaneas pero como estaba de vacas que terminan mañana :( me confie aun asiantes de regresar a las jaulas... hemmm... a las aulas es decir dejo mi actualizacion.

gracias a:

**Minue**: no te preocupes cuando yo me estoy comiendo letras que es siempre jejeje es por lo mismo, me da gusto que te gustara tanto la historia lamento mcuho la demora de la actualizacion, pero ya estoy de regreso.

**KudoRanie**: aqui el siguiente disculpa la demora pero kagome me ha tenido atrapada en sus redes jejeje.

**patricia**: quise hacer esta un poco mas metafisica, me gustan las historias asi, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Aiko**: yo también quisiera estar en su lugar jeje, a decir verdad yo a veces le digo a mi doctor cosas tan raras como esta jeje.gracias por el review espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel **: hitomi te extraño, ojala y todo este bien de tu lado del planeta extraño tus review :( espero que te guste este capitulo.

**yuki-chan**: aqui esta el siguiente cap lamento la demora, me deje atrapar por kagome, por eso no me gusta tener historias simultaneas pero ya vez me deje cazar. espero que este cap te guste, gracias por tu review

**Princess ****Mko**: gracias de nuevo por tus review, esperemos que el deseo se cumpla o no? definitivamente era tendo, yo sola me hago bolas a veces jeje

**Maru **: este es un poquito mas largo, pero como originalmete era un one shot por eso es asi de cortito la ultimo minuto lo estoy poniendo asi, por eso son tan cortitos, espero que un dia los puedas leer de nuevo de corrida veras el efecto.

pronto tendre el ultimo cap lo prometo, gracias a todos por sus reviews.

ahhhhh casi lo olvidaba.

**SANGO CHAN ESPERO QUE YA ME DEJES EN PAZZZZZZZ**

no es cierto, ya sabes que especilmente por ti actualice luna, nos vemos el lunes, a darle de nuevo.

_**antes de irte me dejas un review me encantaria saber si te ha gustado mi historia **_

_**gracias**_

_**shain shen mimi chan**_


	4. capitulo 4: luna llena

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Niboun No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_LUNA_**

**_por mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 4:_**

**_Luna Llena_**

_Esperando la luna llena del 19 de septiembre de 2005_

_Tercer aniversario de Ángela _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- no tenias por que hacerlo Ranma

.- lo hice por que… - "es mi obligación, por que nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo, por que yo te am…" – por que quise.

Una chica llamada Ayame había llegado al doyo retándolo por su tablero, con una de esas extrañas técnicas que tenían que ver con danza, agua y artes marciales, Akane como heredera, de inmediato había aceptado el reto.

Pero, como siempre a la "amable" instigación del señor Tendo y su muy conocida cabeza de demonio furioso, Ranma la había acompañado para asegurarse de que ella estuviera segura.

Ero a estas alturas él hubiera ido aun así sus padres no se lo pidieran, el ultimo mes, se había sentido demasiado unido a ella, el único motivo por que no quería ser muy evidente de su deseo de acompañarla era que respetaba mucho honor de Akane y su deseo de enfrentar este reto como una artista marcial; pero quería estar cerca de ella, un sentido de protección nuevo, del que anteriormente sentía, aun mas fuerte (DIOS MIO¡ o.o) lo tenía siempre a su lado, de alguna manera una muy frágil chica de kimono negro se había clavada en su mente desde el día del aniversario de la muerte de la mamá de Akane. Y aun más, desde que la había interrumpido en su cata, él se sentía en deuda con ella.

Así que simplemente al desafió era imposible no asistir, y al derrotar a la chica, había resultado lastimada de un tobillo, pero de alguna manera feliz, el ganar ese combate, que había sido sin duda dura la había dejado de muy buen humor, al menos el suficiente buen humor para convencerla de subir su espalda de camino a casa sin chistar demasiado.

No lo pudo evitar, un suspiro de suficiencia, aquel suspiro parecido al que tenía después de comer al llevar a ese a una segura y relajada Akane el su espalda, con la protección de una luminosa y suntuosa luna llena.

Akane iba relajada y tranquila en su espalda y lo escucho suspirar, se relajo y sin notarlo suspiro igual, se había mantenido callada la mayor parte del camino solo querando no decir nada que hiciera el camino complicado, pero al llegar a ese bosque la luna y el silencio hicieron el deseo de hablar incontrolable.

.- hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos – dijo de pronto haciendo eco en todo el lugar tan callado – no lo crees?

.- Eso piensas tu – dijo sin poner ninguna implicación en su voz, que pudiera denotar su nerviosismo "tu y yo solos y juntos en la mitad de la nada".

.- Creo que si – dijo ella tranquilamente e internamente se formo un pensamiento que le agrado bastante y rió tímida - pero…

.- Pero… - dijo intrigado mirándola de reojo, la visión de una Akane bañada por los rayos de la luna llena y su sonrisa amigable lo hizo voltear de nuevo.

.- Me ha gustado – dijo recargando su mejilla derecha entre su espalda y su coleta negra que le produjo un poco de cosquillas.- me ha gustado mucho.

Ranma no dijo nada, no supo que decir, por dentro tenía un montón de cosas que podía decir, que quería decir, pero no reconocería nunca que tenía miedo… si miedo, el tenía miedo de que ella no lo hubiera dicho en el mismo modo que el lo sentía.

.- a mi también – dijo sencillamente.

Ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro calido y tranquilo en su nuca y no dijo nada.

La escena parecía tan ideal, estaban tan solos, casi como si esa parte del mundo no existiera en realidad, un lugar donde solo existieran ellos, como si todo en su vida fuera ese placido lugar, lleno de esos altos árboles, cargados de nidos de ardillas y aves que se refugiaban en la protección de sus ramas, donde en la tierra crecía la hierba silvestre suave y mansa como la lana de corderos, solo mancillada por sus pasos que eran guiados por un camino imaginario alumbrado pro las pequeñas luciérnagas, minúsculos faroles cuyo brillo apenas competía con el de la luz de la clara y alba luna llena que se filtraba por los árboles, todo era tan calmado, las cantaban en coro extrañando a la lluvia, como si la llamaran con su canto, pero lo único que había allí era la basta y profunda bóveda celeste llena de estrellas, eclipsadas por esa enorme luna que lo cubría, todo, solo en aquella noche donde era reina y princesa en el cielo nocturno aquella anoche, todo parecía tener un equilibrio tan perfecto.

.- Es tan extraño este lugar - dijo sin pensárselo mucho ella.

.- Por que lo piensas?

.- Piensa un minuto en nuestra vida Ranma, en nuestra vida en nerima, en la gente , el ruido, los colores, los olores, todo parece como insertado a la fuerza… y aquí… aquí todo parece al revés

.- … - el no le dijo nada pero la volteo a ver su expresión casi curiosa lo mantuvo cerca de sus mirada.

.- Cuando me quedo mucho tiempo aquí en el bosque, me siento bien, aquí todo parece tan en…

.- Equilibrio

.- Si, eso.

.- Bueno si, quizás tengas razón, aquí todo cambia tal y como debe cambiar a su tiempo, a su propio ritmo.

.- Sabes muy bien que pienso.

.- Que?

.- Que los espíritus deben de venían de vacaciones aquí.

.- Que? – "aquí vamos de nuevo con esta rara Akane"

.- Si, péinalo, quien quiere vivir…bueno estar en un lugar lleno de gente, ruido calor extraño, donde nadie te nota, no a ellos deben gustarle los sitios como estos, es algo que he pensado desde niña… - dijo y de nuevo poniendo su mirada triste, él no la pudo ver, pero estaban cerca de su aura que hacia poco estaba tan calida contra él, ahora estaba fría – cuando era niña quería venir aquí, estaba convencida de que mamá estaba aquí, podría decirse que podía sentirla o quería sentirla.

.- La recuerdas mucho, verdad.

.- Si, creo que es este mes en especial cuando mas la recuerdo, cuando era niña me la podía pasar casi la mitad del año rumiando en mis recuerdos, pero ahora es mucho menos – se recargo un poco mejor y ajusto mejor su peso – mucho menos ahora.

.- Akane te puedo preguntar algo.

.- Dime..

.- Cuantos años tenías cunado tu mamá murió.

.- No lo se – dijo y suspiro ocultándose de su vista – creo que como 3 o 4 años, quizás, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

.- Oh… - dijo y quiso buscar su mirada, no la encontró – creo que yo tenía la misma edad la ultima vez que vi a mamá.

.- Pero… tu puedes recuperarla – ella estaba cada vez mas fría en su espalda – en cambio yo… me dejo sola – ella lloraba, él lo sintió enseguida – se que tengo a mis hermanas a papá a… a mucha gente a mi alrededor, pero, me he sentido dola, por mucho tiempo, Kasumi ha sido maravillosa, ero tu sabes tan bien como yo, que el cariño de una mamá no se puede sustituir con nada y me ha hecho mucha falta.

.- En verdad te has sentido sola?

.- Un poco, es decir echo de menos algunas cosa que ella debió enseñarme, como ser una mujer, cocinar, cuidar niños, ya sabes esas cosas tontas que todas debemos aprender. Y…

.- Y…

.- No se… yo no lo pude aprender de nadie, Kasumi ha hecho mucho siendo el pilar de la casa, papá… bueno sabemos que papá… papá es maravilloso pero el es papá, el se hace cargo de otras cosas y no pude ser capas de abusar de Kasumi mas de lo que ya hemos hecho.

.- No correo que Kasumi lo sentiría así,

.- Lo se, pero aun así, no quiero.

.- Que es lo que de verdad te preocupa Akane.

.- Pues… es solo que he pensado mucho… que si un día llegamos a… llego a tener una hija, me da miedo que no le pueda enseñar lo que debo enseñarle, tu lo has dicho muchas veces, yo soy la chica mas marimacho que hallas conocido y si hago lo mismo con mi hija, no lo se… es solo algo que me pasa por la cabeza algunas veces.

.- Akane – él sintió las tibias y tristes lagrimas resbalar por su brazo donde se había ocultado – oye lo harás muy bien, estoy seguro – el se detuvo al no verla ni oírla reaccionar. - Akane…

.- Dime…

.- Tu crees que todo lo que yo te digo es en serio – ella no respondió – lo crees verdad Akane?

.- Pues…

.- Akane…

.- … - ella vacilo pero bajo de su espalda y empezó con esfuerzo a andar – tu lo dices delante de todos, lo gritas, incluso a mi, dime… por que gritarías así una mentira.

.- Yo – como decirle que lo hacia por que cada insulto, cada ofensa era la sustitución de una palabra de amor, una caricia que retenía, que no podía controlar a veces y lo hacia todo agresión, para defenderé de ella, de lo vulnerable que lo hacia sentir – no,… no te lo puedo explicar – intento acercarse.

.- Por que te cuesta tanto trabajo decirme lo que sientes… – dijo mientras intentaba alejarse, pero sabiendo que no podía.

.- Por que te cuesta trabajo a ti.

El silencio mas hondo los cubrió, las mismas chicharras que llamaban a la lluvia había guardado silencio, de pronto el joven guerrero supo que había pisado un terreno que no debía, el aura fría se convirtió en helada, un golpe de ese mismo frió lo lleno por dentro y lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente vació.

.- Por que la ultima vez que lo dije… perdí a esa persona para siempre.

Ranma sintió roerle ese gusanito tan conocido de los celos¿a quien mas le había dicho de sus sentimientos, y ¿qué significaba que la había perdido para siempre?

.- Mamá estuvo 5 días en cama, desde hacia mucho sufría un mal del corazón, que se desencadeno cuando… cuando me dio a luz a mi, de alguna manera yo soy la responsable de esa enfermedad que la fue consumiendo poco a poco, lo recuerdo casi como si solo hubiera pasado hace solo unas horas, papá y mis hermanas estaban en la sala, Kasumi lo tomaba de la mano y Nabiki estaba hecha un ovillo con un peluche sentada en el futon, yo me quede con ella, desde hacia semana al verla tan mal nadie me había podido sacar de su cuarto, el doctor ya se iba, supongo que le decía a papa lo que era mas que evidente, que solo era cuestión de tiempo, papá lloraba muchísimo.

Ranma la miraba, la luz blanca de la luna hacia que sus las lagrimas que rodaban en sus mejillas como diamantes brillaran como bajo una lámpara.

.- La tome de la mano, estaba tan fría, y al mismo tiempo tan calida, parecía tan tranquila, sonreía… y le dije… - un escalofrió la recorrió – "mami, te amo", me tomo muy fuerte de la mano y… y después me soltó, se murió… - Ranma no sabía que hacer la chica había caído sin fuerza en el suelo – no quiero, no quiero nuca tener que pasar eso de nuevo, no quiero nunca volver a perder a alguien que quiero tanto así, no quiero.

.- Akane… - dejo a un lado lo que esa confesión significaba entre ellos y quiso solo poder consolarla pero no sabía como.

Un viento frió los barrió, Akane sintió aun presencia muy, muy conocida a su alrededor y abrió los ojos queriendo verla.

Ranma sintió la presentencia que se había instalado a su alrededor, casi la reconoció, algo le hizo saber que conocía a ese espíritu que los había encontrado en al mitad de la nada, pero ¿Quién era?

.- Mamá – dijo Akane muy por lo bajo.

"¿Mamá?" ella la miro cuando ella trataba de ponerse de pie.

Una imagen se empezó a hacer visible no muy lejos de ellos, la luna apenas la iluminaba, él sintió un poco de miedo, no imaginaba que tipo de espíritu podía ser, con Akane lastimada si era un espíritu peligroso, seria difícil escapar u atacar, pero al ver a esa bellísima mujer de ojos marrones y largo y negro azulado pelo, de piel clara, que se acercaba con lentitud, el kimono blanco con flores rosadas resaltaba ahora entre el verde follaje, era muy hermosa, era casi idéntica a Akane.

.- Akane, Ranma – dijo con una tono de voz dulce y casi melodioso.

.- Mami – dijo Akane llorando aun, pero ahora por un profundo sentimiento de bienestar.

.- Pequeña Akane – se acerco mientras Ranma no podo mas que quedarse quieto de la impresión, se arrodillo a su lado y la tomó de la mejilla – estás bien, mi pequeña.

.- Si mami, solo un poco lastimada.

.- Lo hiciste muy bien.

.- Gracias… que haces aquí.

.- Esta noche – dijo mirando el cielo lleno de luz – vine a cumplir una promesa.

Se levanto del piso y se acerco al muchacho, él se quedo muy quieto al verla acercarse a él, ella hizo el mismo gesto que con Akane, su mano alba y suave lo toco de la mejilla.

Akane de pronto estaba sola, vio a su mamá y a ranma desparecer en un la noche y se sintió repentinamente asustada "Ranma… Ranma… Ranma"

.- Donde estamos – el bosque era claro, pero no la presencia de Akane¿donde estaba ella?

.- En el mismo lugar Ranma, solo escondidos de los ojos de Akane y ella de los tuyos. – la mujer de dulce mirada chocolate lo tomo de una mano, su tacto era verdaderamente delicado – hijo – la señora Tendo lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que el se sonrojo – le permitirás a mi hija vivir para siempre con ese miedo, ha sido demasiado duro para ella y no creo que sea justo.

.- Señora…

.- Ranma, tu tienes dos cosas preciosas que quiero darla a mi hija para hacerla feliz, uno, tu amor muchacho, imagino lo que sientes, el amor da miedo, te hace vulnerable y frágil muchas veces, si es cierto, pero cuando es amor verdadero, como el que ustedes sienten, vale la pena todo eso.

.- Ella…

.- Si hijo, ella te ama, siempre y para siempre – repitió como lo hubiera hecho su hija antes.

.- … "por siempre y para siempre" era lo que significaban aquellas palabras esa noche.

.- Y dos, tu tienes una madre, una madre que un día volver a estar contigo, tenlo por seguro y quiero que lo sea tamiz para mi pequeña, no solo para ella, si no para todas mis hijas, ellas necesitan tan desesperadamente a una madre como no tienes idea, en especial mi pequeña que es con la que menos tiempo pude estar – el chico no sabía que responder, él mismo no estaba seguro si volvería a ver a su madre, pero sabía que si eso pudiera darle lo haría sin pensarlo y que seguro su madre estaría con ella, como este bello espíritu se lo pedía. – pero para eso hijo debes perder la pelea mas difícil de toda tu vida. – Ranma se tensó "perder" – la pelea contra tu miedo y tu orgullo, cuando lo hagas ambos recibirán como regalo, toda esa felicidad que cada hombre anhela.

.- Pero yo…

.- Has dicho que vencerías a cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño, me lo has dicho a mi incluso - él subió la cabeza algo alarmado, ella había orado por ella y le había hablado, pero no sabía si realmente lo había escuchado.- pues este es el peor de todos Ranma, y es el único contra el que debes perder, hazlo por ella hazlo por los dos – dijo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, lo inclino un poco y puso un beso en su frente – y sean felices… por favor.

El espíritu se esfumo pero no podía ver aun a su prometida. Akane con esfuerzo se había levantado y buscaba con al mirada a su prometido, pero no podía verlo, fue cuando la misma sensación calida que sintiera un segundo antes se repitiera, la sensación de la calida mano de mamá en su mejilla.

.- Akane – la chica cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo allí estaba ella – no te lo pude decir ese día y lo siento.

.- Mami…

.- Yo también te amo Akane – dijo y limpio una lagrima que resbalo de nuevo por sus ojos – se feliz, mi pequeña, se feliz.

Ella cerró los ojos e inclino su cabeza sin querer perder el contacto, al abrirlos de nuevo, vio a una persona diferente, era la mano de Ranma la que estaba atrapada entre su hombro y su mejilla derecha.

Ranma cerro los ojos y busco a Akane no con la mirada si no con la mirada del corazón, busco su aura calida y la encontró, la quiso tocar y lo logró, al abril los ojos su mano estaba posada en su mejilla húmeda de agua de sal.

El magnifico e intenso brillo de la luna y alo mas que se enceraba en su mirada, su mirada llorosa y triste con el reflejo de la luna en las pupilas, quería decir tantas cosas. Te quiero; es mi deber protegerte; no importa contra quien luche, siempre te protegeré; no me gusta verte llorar; te ayudar siempre en tus problemas, no importa contra que o quien; no quiero que nada ni nadie te dañe; siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado; nada me separara de ti; siempre te protegeré; puedes confiar en mi; eres linda cuando sonríes; tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos; eres mi mejor amiga; solo quiero verte siempre feliz; te necesito tanto como al aire; eres única para mi; eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo; quiero estar siempre a tu lado; te deseo con todas mis fuerzas; no quiero verte nunca sufrir; no te puedes comparar con nadie en el mundo, tu eres la mejor; cuando digo algo malo no lo hago en serio, solo quisiera decirte cuanto te quiero

Todo eso y muchísimas cosas mas asaban por su mente, pero, en medio de esa noche de luna llena que se había vuelto literalmente mágica, solo necesito correr su mano de su mejilla a su mentón, acercarse un poco mas, nunca abandonando sus ojos que parecían casi expectantes, inclinar su cabeza solo 60º, posar sus labios sobre los suyos reclamando un beso, encerrando todo en dos palabras que no tuvo ni que decir, que encerraban todo lo anterior… TE AMO.

Akane de pronto sintió como el faltaba el aire (de pronto me he acordado de Take my breath away ) sintió esos brazos tan conocidos, tan recorridos, tan sentidos tantas veces y de tantas maneras distintas, alrededor suyo, sosteniéndola, como si supiera que se sentía desvanecer, cerró los ojos y solo sintió, un sentimiento, completamente calido y que la llenaba, la recorrió, lo entendió, aun sin palabras, como ese chico, tan extraño, le decía en esa forma tan especial también TE AMO.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**TOC - TOC**

.- adelante – dijo Nabiki acostada en su cama después de ese extraño día.

.- Nabiki – su hermana mayor asomo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, como chocando que es lo que hacia su hermana.

.- Dime Kasumi – soltó su ábaco algo frustrada, Ranma y Akane habían planeado tan bien su declaración que ella se sentía frustradaza por no ser mas previsora, lo que creyó su mejor negocio no le había redituado nada, ellos no había hecho nada por ocultarlo.

.- Pues – dijo pasando a su habitación con la más suntuosa sonrisa en los labios – vengo a pedirte algo mió querida.

.- Oh no Kasumi, créeme no tengo ni una sola prenda tuya, tu ropa no me queda aun, solo la de Akane.

.- Oh no es nada de eso, es algo que te pedí que me guardarás, lo recuerdas.

Nabiki trato de hacer memoria¿su hermana le había pedido guardar a ella algo…?

.- oh claro.

Lo recordó y salio de la cama para ir a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó una tarjeta, se la extendió a su hermana mayor.

.- gracias Nabiki – dijo y miro la nota con cariño y dijo muy bajito solo para ella – gracias mamita.

.- Bien hermanita, dime tu sabes algo que yo no, como fue lo de Ranma y Akane – dijo sin prestar mucho caso al gesto casi espiritual de su hermana mayor.

.- Oh jeje, no me lo preguntes a mi, por que no mejor se lo preguntas a mamá.

.- ¿A mamá? – dijo de lo as extrañada.

.- La próxima vez - dijo guardando la tarjeta en su delantal y acercándose a su hermana en un sorpresivo abrazo – pediré que tú no llores cada año por la noche.

.- Tú como… – trato de replicar ella.

.- Solo lo se hermanita, solo lo se.

Y la luna llena seguía iluminando el cielo de nerima.

**_Fin_**

20 de septiembre de 2005

8: 22 PM

(Después de dos días de horribles de cólicos... que puedo decir me da por escribir cuando estoy enferemav.v)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Nota de autora:_**_ ¡y todos los que estábamos esperando que! Bueno no se si en serio me lo digan pero seguro es lo que me dirá mi amiga Sango cuando al vea, jeje._

_Bueno pero no es un aniversario cualquiera, es el aniversario de una historia que me ha llevado tres años poder terminar la primera temperara siquiera, es una historia original que un día me gustaría poder reproducir en una historieta… bueno se vale soñar no lo creen, si no quedara simplemente como un legado para mi familia, algo que recuerden de mi, en fin._

_Bien yo quería terminarla ese mismo día pero me han venido una cólicos enfermizos que me han dejado incluso sin ir a la escuela, afortunadamente ya han pasado para este momento, jeje_

_Gracias a toda las personas que han seguido esta historia de nueva a llena jeje, fue todo un placer hacerla, creo que me ha quedado muy dulce y era lo que yo esperaba solo espero que no se me empalaguen con tanta miel y sean ustedes los de los cólicos._

_bien para acaban aqui van las responsivas:_

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel** : pues aunque no em dieron chance tuve que esperar a estar enferma y la luna del 19 de sep. pra poder terminar, espero que te haya gustado gracias por seguir mi historia hasta el final

**Doremi3 :** jeje y creeeme me seguire equivocando soy my mala editora, me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por seguirla hasta el final amiga.

**Sango:** bien ya la termine, ya me libre de ti, en esta historia TT.TT, espero que el final te haya gustado, ya vez te lo habia dicho habia quedado muy bonito y seguro te sabra mejor que en el borrador, traigo todos los dias el de genio embotellado pero en fin no te encuentro todavia, espero un dia poder hacerlo, increible que sigamos en la misma facultad y no nos podamos ver, pero bueno asi son las cosas que se le va a hacer. nos vemos pronto cuidate mucho y charla mucho con kaede por mi hasta que tenga en linea mi maquina, gracias por seguir mi historia hasta el final, y por darme tanta lata, creeme todos los que la leian te lo agradecen, shian shen

**Aiko:** yo tambien lo hubiese ahoracado creeme mira que venir a romper un momento tan especial, pero bueno todo se le perdona por que no lo hizo a propocito (y por que esta como para comercelo... que espero que gali chan no lea esto que me come a mi pero con sal y limon) espero que el final te haya gustado y te haya hecho imaginar tanto como el primero, gracias por seguir mi historia hasta el final.

**alison500:** espero que el final te haya dejado con la misma sensacion, es sinceramente lo que buscaba, gracias pro seguir mi fic hasta el final.

**Shakka DV**: colega que gusto que te haya gustado tanto, gracias por llegar al final conmigo.

_bueno esta vez no toda la responzabilidad es mia, debo confesar que este fic esta inspirado en el fic llamado "Seasons" (Estaciones) de Joseph Palmer, hay una traduccion en http/ www.geocities. com/ Tokyo/Palace/ 9552/inicio. htm (chequen no lleve los espacios que he puesto) Guillermo Riquelme Valenzuela espero puedan darse una vuelta y les guste la historia a mi me ha facinado._

_sin mas que decir por el momento me despido, espero que esta historia les haya gustado de principio a fin, lo hago con todo el corazon_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


End file.
